the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2020 Lineup
Balloons (Bold for new Balloons) * [[Volt from Miniforce|'Volt from Miniforce']]' (First Malaysian Character Balloon in the parade history) - 1st Time ''(SAMG Animation)' * [[Hello Kitty|'Hello Kitty']]' (3rd Version/First Time Since 2017) - 1st Time (Sanrio)' * [[Rollerskating Big Bird|'Rollerskating Big Bird']]' (First Time Since 2016/To promote The Third Sesame Street film) - 1st Time (Sesame Workshop)' * Greg Heffley, Diary of A Wimpy Kid - 5th Time '(Abrams Publishing)' * Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 - 2nd Time '(Peanuts Worldwide and NASA)' * Green Eggs and Ham - 2nd Time '(Netflix)' * 'Pikachu (4th Version) - 1st Time (The Pokemon Company International)' * Jett from Super Wings - 4th Time '(Alpha Group)' * [[Doraemon|'Doraemon']]' - 1st Time (Fujiko Pro and Toei Animation)' * Goku from Dragon Ball - 3rd Time '(Funimation)' * [[RoboCar Poli|'RoboCar Poli']]' - 1st Time (RioVisual)' * PAW Patrol's Chase - 4th Time '(Spin Master, LLC and Nickelodeon)' * [[Super Mario and Yoshi|'Super Mario and Yoshi']]' (To celebrate Super Mario Bros. 35th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Nintendo)' * [[Combo Panda|'Combo Panda']]' - 1st Time (Pocket.Watch)' * [[Pinkfong|'Pinkfong']]' (To celebrate Pinkfong's 10th Anniversary) - 1st Time (Pinkfong Entertainment)' * SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail - 2nd Time '(Nickelodeon)' * Sinclair's Dino - 6th Time '(Sinclair Oil Corporation)' * Trolls - 5th Time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - 7th Time '(Hasbro)' * Olaf from Frozen - 4th Time '(Walt Disney Company)' * The Elf on the Shelf - 9th Time '(CCA and B Publishing)' * [[Pororo the Little Penguin|'Pororo the Little Penguin']]' - 1st Time (Ocon Animation Studios)' Herritage Balloons * The Nutcracker - 2nd Time '(Universal Orlando Resort)' Novelty Balloons (Bold for '''new '''Novelty Balloons) * Opening Macy's Stars - 3rd Time * Pumpkins - 8th Time * Wiggle Worm - 5th Time * [[Emoji Cluster|'Emoji Cluster']]' - 1st Time (Apple, Inc.)' * Blue and White Macy's Stars - 4th Time * Baseball (First Time Since 2016) - 10th Time * Football (First Time Since 2014) - 4th Time * [[8-Ball|'8-Ball']]' - 1st Time''' * [[Tennis Ball|'Tennis Ball']]' - 1st Time' * [[Ping Pong Ball|'Ping Pong Ball']]' - 1st Time' * Harold the Fireman - 23rd Time * Yellow Macy's Stars - 6th Time * Flying Fish (First Time Since 2013) - 14th Time * [[Beach Ball|'Beach Ball']]' - 1st Time' * [[Volleyball|'Volleyball']]' - 1st Time' * Rex the Happy Dragon (First Time Since 2017) - 4th Time * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone - 2nd Time * [[Icicles|'Icicles']]' - 1st Time' * Blue and Cyan Macy's Starflakes - 2nd Time * Red & Green Candy Cane - 4th Time * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves (First Time Since 2017) - 20th Time * Golden Macy's Starflakes - 4th Time * Red "Believe" Stars - 5th Time Balloonicles (Bold for new Balloonicles) * Go Bowling - 3rd Time (Go Bowling.com) * Three Baby Dinos - 3rd Time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Ice Burg Aflac Duck (4th Version) - 1st Time ''(Aflac, Inc.)'' Floats (Bold for new Floats) * Tom Turkey - 3rd Time (Macy's) * Most Valuable Hockey Mom - 2nd Time (MassMutual/NHL) * Home Sweet Home - 2nd Time (Cracker Barrel) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street (To promote The 3rd Sesame Street film) - 17th Time (Sesame Workshop) * Universal Playground (To celebrate Universal Kids 20th Anniversary) - 2nd Time (Universal Kids) * Toy House of Marvelous Milestones - 2nd Time (New York Life) * Snoopy's Doghouse - 2nd Time (Peanuts Worldwide) * Chocolate Fantasy Factory - 3rd Time (Kinder) * Blue's Clues and You! - 2nd Time (Nickelodeon) * The Brick-Changer - 2nd Time (LEGO Systems) * Splashing Safari Adventure - 3rd Time (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) * [[Statue of Liberty|'Statue of Liberty']]' - 1st Time ''(GMC Trucks)' * Big City Cheers! - 6th Time '(Spirit of America Productions)' * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 3rd Time '(Nickelodeon)' * Parade Day Mischief - 4th Time '(Sour Patch Kids)' * Rexy In the City - 2nd Time '(Coach)' * 'Big Apple - 1st Time (New York Daily News)' * [[Buddha Temple|'Buddha Temple']]' - 1st Time (Macy's)' * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - 4th Time '(Entenmann's)' * Shimmer and Shine (To celebrate Shimmer and Shine's 5th Anniversary) - 4th Time '(Nickelodeon)' * Deck the Halls - 5th Time '(Balsam Hills)' * Christmas Cheer is Near! - 2nd Time '(Elf Pets)' * Winter Wonderland - 11th Time '(Macy's)' * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 5th Time '(Hallmark Channel)' * Santaland Express - 23rd Version '(Macy's)' * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree - 4th Time '(Delta Airlines)' * Santa's Sleigh - 12th Time '(Macy's)''' Specialty Floats (Bold for new Ones) * Rocking Turtle * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Flamingo * Rocking Lion * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Rocking Moose Specialty Units * Guest Stars * Jimmy Fallon and the Roots * Laurie Berkner, Suzy Lambert and Adam Bernstein * Arianna Grande * Josh De la Cruz * Jojo Siwa * Andrea Bochelli * Manhiem Steamroller * Brett Eldredge * Bindi and Terri Irwin * Joan Jett and the Blackhearts * Carrie Underwood * Justin Timberlake and Anna Kenderick * Santa Claus * Barney, Baby Bop, B.J. and Riff * Chippey and Snowflake * Jake Paul and Logan Paul * Bindi and Terri Irwin * Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Choir * The Cast of Sesame Street Marching Bands * Macy's Great American Marching Band * NYPD Marching Band * The Ann Richards School for Young Women Leaders "Marching Stars" (Austin, Texas) * Trabuco Hills High School’s Thundering Mustangs Marching Unit (Mission Viejo, California) * Union High School Renegade Regiment (Tulsa, Oklahoma) * Lincoln-Way High School Marching Band (New Lenox and Frankfort, Illinois) * Sound of Brownsburg Marching Band (Brownsburg, Indiana) * Centerville High School Jazz Band (Centerville, Ohio) * Hampton University Marching Force (Hampton, Virginia) * University of Alabama Million Dollar Band (Tuscaloosa, Alabama) Performance Groups * Clowns * Clown Cars and Accessories * Stilt Walkers * Hosts * Savanah Guthrie * Hoda Kotb * Al Roker Category:Lineups